


What You Ask For

by heartstrickledown



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstrickledown/pseuds/heartstrickledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comedian/Rorschach. Rorschach asks the Comedian to suffocate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Ask For

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
---  
  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Eddie Blake is not a monster. So, see, if Nite Owl or something walked in on this, he'd probably freak out and start trying to beat the shit out of Eddie because oh, no, you're raping poor, helpless Rorschach! Which Eddie thinks is hilarious and maybe just a little infuriating, because the kid _asked_ for it like this and Eddie is nothing if not accommodating. Really now. _He_ didn't want to tighten the kid's scarf and pin him down; _he_ figured they were gonna share hand jobs or something.

But Eddie doesn't say no. It's kind of a rule of thumb for him - and, well, if the kid just wants it like this because of some loose screw, that's none of Eddie's business.

So he wraps his hand around Rorschach's scarf and fucks him faster.

*

Anyway, he _asked - _ in public too; no lie. (Rorschach is wheezing around the scarf, and earlier he knocked Eddie's nose with his elbow when he tried pulling off his mask, so that's still on. It makes Eddie wanna know if Rorschach jacks it with the mask on, wonder if he fantasizes about saving someone or being saved.) They were just walking down a street at the time and ran into some morons spraying a gang symbol on an alleyway wall, roughed 'em up good and let them run off.

Then Rorschach turned to him and said, "Would like to go to your apartment." And the kid's coat was open and his pants were jutting out and Eddie figured, well, why the fuck not. Away they went, just like that.

*

Rorschach groans and shoves his hips back into Eddie's thrusts, and there's a movement where his mouth must be, like he's mouthing dirty talk. The scarf's so tight now he probably can't do much but suck in shallow breaths and groan, but the kid doesn't seem to care, jacking himself off so fast it's almost funny but mostly flattering. Eddie shoves his face into the mattress, calls him a cunt, and the kid comes so hard that his whole body convulses with it, his ass clenching around Eddie's dick, so he fucks him through it, grinning with each thrust. The kid whimpers into the bed when he's spent, even though he relaxes enough for Eddie to drive into him nice and easy.

'Yeah, bitch, you liked that," he hisses.

"Yes," Rorschach admits, and just like that Eddie peaks, coming hard. He smacks his ass for good measure, pulls out, grins.

Rorschach's quick to roll off the bed, fixing everything but his scarf - he saves that for last, treating it so delicately that Eddie snorts. His fingers linger over it, one of his gloved hands touch his neck for just a second. Then he squares his shoulder and nods. Eddie wonders if he's gonna give him a handshake - he looks like he might - but then Rorschach is turning and practically running out. Fine by Eddie.

"See you soon!" Eddie calls after him, and with that the door slams. "Fucking freak," he mutters, and leans down to light a cigar.  



End file.
